Fly Boy/References
*When Wanda poofs up a widescreen TV, its widescreen scene is similar to Wishology! *Apparently, Mrs. Turner doesn't always remember to feed Timmy at dinner time, evidenced when she saw "fly head" Timmy eating in the garbage, she said that "Perhaps I should start making dinner for three." *At the end of the episode, it shows a fly flying across the screen. *This is the tenth time Timmy has been transformed into another creature. *This is the first time Crocker doesn't go crazy for fairies. *When Mrs. Turner says, "That's girl talk for go to the bathroom," she looks at the screen, breaking the fourth wall. *A police force appearing in the middle of the episode is outfitted with flyswatters. This is a pun on the term SWAT, with actually stands for 'Special Weapons and Tactics'. * The Fly - The movie that everyone was seeing was a take on the infamous movie. Also, this Fairly OddParents episode is a parody of this 1958 film. * - When Timmy becomes a fly and it shows that he changed head with a fly is similar to when Bart becomes a fly in the "Treehouse of Horror VIII" segment, Fly vs. Fly. * - Dash Baxter makes a cameo appearance as the teen who was turned into a fly. * Donnie and Mary Osmond - Crocker's pet spiders are named after the famous siblings. * ABC-7 - When Timmy is ready to see the movie, if you look closely the news logo is the ABC-7 logo, just that is yellow instead of white. * - The movie's title "I Was a Teenage Fly" is a reference to the 1950s movie. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The fly transformation references when Baxter Stockman was turned into a fly. * TV Ratings - The movie rating FTTFTT ("Far Too Terrifying For Timmy Turner") is a pun of NC-17 (No one 17 or under). *Mr. Turner "powdering his nose" in his pants *Mrs. Turner saying "powder my nose" (which is girl talk for "Go to the bathroom") *Cosmo and Wanda's castle is much less elaborately furnished than it was in "Smart Attack" and "Hassle in the Castle". On the other hand, they may have changed how it looked like on the inside after "Smart Attack" due to Mr. Turner seeing the inside of the castle with a submarine-like device *In Danny Phantom, Dash had five fingers but in this, he has four fingers. This is probably because people in The Fairly OddParents! have four fingers and the people in Danny Phantom have five fingers. *When Mrs. Turner takes Timmy's T.V., part of the wall is stuck with the outlet plug and the T.V. is plugged in. Then, when Mr. Turner says, "Now we can watch it on 2 T.V.s!" the part of the wall is gone and the T.V. is unplugged. *Chester and Bucky McBadbat don't need 3-D glasses if they were listening to "I Was a Teenage Blowfly" on the radio. *While Poof and Timmy were at Mr. Crocker's house, the alarm doesn't detect Poof as a fairy. But when Cosmo and Wanda were at Mr. Crocker's house, the alarm detected them as fairies. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes